


No Birds 非鸟

by Tean



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Gladiators au, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 06:37:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5365100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tean/pseuds/Tean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marvel Earth-616/Gladiators AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

No Birds  
非鸟

公元前69，玛维城

 

1-1

看那盖塔人[1]，醒得真不是时候。他肮脏污秽，后脊上的新伤透着一股金属色，因为连日忽视而翻出白脓和黄汁；胸膛下的皮肉则紧贴着沙地，被烈日蒸烤得几近燃烧的沙地，被鲜血和汗水浸润得几近融化的沙地。  
他用手肘撑起自己的上身，石子在他麻木的关节处印下红痕。盖塔人晃了晃脑袋，这才看向那一直覆着他的阴影。  
“大师正在城里和行政官会面，回来即会见你。”瘦长而结实的男人，在这种天气里还穿得严严实实，更别提眼睛上蒙着块洁白的亚麻布。他把手里的空碗丢在盖塔人脚下，“喝点水，然后把自己收拾得像个人样。”  
“你是谁？这里又他妈的是哪？”盖塔人挣开一个前来拖拽他的侍卫，正冲上前去就被瘦长者用手肘卡住了喉咙，皮鞭末梢扫着他的锁骨。  
“你来到了庇佑之所，盖塔人。”对方的语调干燥而不耐，“别干蠢事。见过大师，一切问题自有解答。”  
盖塔人被架走之前狠狠啐了一口。操蛋的罗马人。

看那盖塔人，不惹出点麻烦绝不肯罢休。当侍卫急急忙忙请正在训练的训练师到澡堂里去的时候，盖塔人正举着那可怜巴巴的铜质挂澡刀威胁胆敢上前的侍卫，脚下卧着个脖颈动脉直冒血的叙利亚奴隶。  
“我当真不可对一个逃犯心存怜悯。”训练师用皮鞭轻点一下面前侍卫的肩侧，然后解开脑后的布结。刹间一道红光笔直切入盖塔人的胸膛留下可怕的撕裂痕迹，杀人者的后脑撞向墙面，终于安静了。  
“先叫医师来。”训练师重新绑好目罩，眉头冷硬连这炽热高温也无法融化，“然后换两个奴隶处理他的胡子和头发。我吩咐过奥罗洛后会一直在这盯紧他。”

看那盖塔人，最终还是站在大师面前了。尽管野兽的本能和弑神的狂怒仍使他不曾屈服，但碍于那该死的训练师把戏他还是侧着点了头，撇着眼珠行了礼。  
“你好啊，盖塔人。可有名字？”大师坐在二楼书房的木桌后，此刻已近傍晚，仍尚温烤的余晖慢慢拂过桌面，直落到那双苍老的手旁。  
他抬起下巴紧闭双唇，训练师在身后拿鞭把捅他的腰窝：“答话。”  
而他向后剜了一眼，回头来仍刻意别开大师的目光盯着壁画的一处朱色印记。  
“斯科特。”大师抬起一只手，但却没有责怪或命令的意味，随后他整理起自己灰色的袍子，名叫斯科特的训练师立即上前将他搀扶起来：“他们唤你野狼，盖塔人，但我想那大概是个名号而非本名。你因杀害多名罗马士兵而被判处死刑，本该在几天后的角斗上被处决，可刚上位的皇帝宣布大赦，我便把你以奴隶的身份买了下来。”  
一阵沉默。  
“还有其他人。”他权衡着，开口说了第一句话。在这炎夏酷热中他却感觉到了属于家乡的冰雪严寒，鲜血顺着刀刃冻成冰碴，罗马人的狂妄在霜白中呼出臭气，他的村庄因此被付之一炬。他还能记得自己和其他盖塔士兵怎样被剥去武器和皮毛衣裳，穿洋过海只为在角斗场上用一颅热血取悦愚蠢的将军。他们被铐在角斗场地下室里足有一周之久，因为饥饿和恐惧甚至无法挣扎，天花板上时不时传来疯狂观众的嚎叫，跺脚，性交，灰尘和木屑从黑暗中洒下来落到他们的眼角。  
“他们都死了，盖塔人，只有你活了下来。医师说你的伤口总会恢复得异乎寻常地快。”此时他终于肯直视被称为“大师”之人的蓝色眼睛。平静而宁和，就像白雪之后露出的一角天空。  
“你想要什么，罗马人？”他挺直脊背。  
“我一无所求，盖塔人。”大师摆了摆手，面露疲累之色，脚尖一歪向后靠去，训练师立即把他搀扶回椅子上，“此处是我的庇护所，如果你不需要，我现在就可以赐予你自由。”  
“几天后的角斗赛上将军会出现，屠戮你部落的盖乌斯·庞贝易乌斯·西庇阿[2]。”  
“斯科特。”这次大师略显出不快，好容易在椅子上寻得个舒适的姿势。  
“抱歉，大师。”训练师欠身行礼，但下巴却微微偏向他这边，“我并无他意。纵使几天后的例行角斗我们不派人参加，马上到来的锻造神之节[3]却是无法推辞的，还有之后的一系列庆典......主看台上一直保留着伟大的泽维尔家族的席位。”  
“伟大的泽维尔家族。”大师铺开一卷羊皮纸，舌尖吐出这词汇时声音低了下去，“我宁愿不要这一切。”  
“弗雷执政官当不会同意，大师。”训练师蹲跪着，像位儿子般仰望着大师，尽管他的双目蒙着白布，以此隐蔽奇诡红光，“他和西庇阿一直都在找借口试图伤害您，伤害这里。况且还有——”  
“斯科特，”大师把手搁在他的肩窝，“我知晓你的好意。”  
“我们本就缺乏人手。近日沃伦的翅膀还受了伤......”  
“这里是个训练场？”盖塔人插话。  
“庇护所，一如我所坦言。伪装成训练场的模样，这样那些无法示人的奴隶也可享受些自由。”大师转过身，而训练师也重新退回原位，“但我确实在训练他们。”  
“如果参加角斗，我能接近西庇阿吗？”他只关心这一点。他要把那生着黑发的脑袋生生揪下，扯开他的口唇让他尝尝自己的血污，把他的眼珠挖出见证自己的耻辱，把他的阳物剁碎放进香盒寄给他的婊子。  
“如果你能成为骁将，成为唯一的冠军。”训练师如是说，“也许他会赐你自由，把一柄木剑亲手交予你。”  
“斯科特。”现在是不容置疑的警告。  
“我叫洛根。”盖塔人说道，“我选择留下。”

看那盖塔人，执意巡在场地边缘嗅着什么不去睡觉。但他没能挖见什么值得一探究竟的东西，鲜血和沙土的气味太过浓重而刺鼻，掩埋了一切清新。  
但他确实听见有什么人在栅栏那边轻轻敲打着钢索，洛根走过去才发现是个穿得破破烂烂的女孩。那女孩有一双黑眼睛，毛茸茸的。他一下记起家乡平原上奔跑着的幼兽，那些游荡着的温和动物，一边嚼着草，一边这么望着他。  
“这是捎给斯科特的。”女孩念着那个名字时带着奇怪的口音，但却并不是因为不熟悉。  
洛根接下那一小卷布片时女孩早已跑远。他打开它，在只窥见一词“鸽子”物件就被夺下，他刚要提拳发难就被瘦高的训练师塞了一碗粥和面包：“按照规定新人饭量减半。”  
“但你给的是全量。”他捏起面包的一角，那粗糙的香气一下子捏紧了他的食欲。  
“吃完睡觉，你的训练比其他人早。”训练师只是用鞭把戳着他的胸口，“还有，你不该随意窥探别人的物件。”

 

1：属色雷斯族源，居住在多瑙河下游两岸及其附近平原地区。  
2：虚构人物。  
3：在八月二十三日左右，祭奠火神伏尔肯的节日。伏尔肯为罗马最为古老的神之一。

 

1-2

“以前有什么惯用的武器？”训练师在星辰还未隐去时就走到他的牢房把洛根叫醒。  
“爪子。”他抓抓头发从干草上坐起来，在指尖捏死一只跳蚤。  
“你是说手刺？”对方肩颈的肌肉一直紧绷着，“它甚至不能算是武器。”  
“不。”盖塔人发出一股笑声，双手指间各自穿破皮肤伸出三个尖刺，即是骨头也是利爪。  
“很好。”对方率先走出木门，“怪不得大师执意救你。先与我对阵，等得到烙印就可以和其他人一同训练了。”  
“烙印？”  
训练师举起右手，他的侧臂上纹着那字母：“通过训练和试炼，你就是X家族的一员，就是我们的兄弟。”  
洛根只是哼了一声，吐了口干干的唾沫。  
清晨将近，稀薄的白光从山脊探出头，逐渐驱散白雾搔首弄姿，染上一层金粉和湛蓝。  
还有一层红。  
洛根已经和训练师对阵足有几水钟之久，对方不论防御还是进攻都毫无破绽。洛根在一开局便跃起想要一招直取首级，然而他的利爪却被盾牌稳稳接住，对方的木剑直抽大腿让他失去平衡，踹在他腹部的一脚几乎要在内脏上都印下深痕。  
之后他猛速进攻不留一点喘息的余地，然而他疏于防守轻易被对方找到侧腹的破绽，一剑砍来，一盾旁击，圆木边缘卡在他的下巴上让他差些被满口的鲜血呛得直不起腰。  
他渴望征服和胜利。然而该死。该死。  
当他冷静下来与对面那该死的瘦子转圈打量谁也不贸然出手时斯科特似乎微笑了一下，鉴于他的睫毛上糊满鲜血，他的瞳孔边缘渗着红丝，极有可能是错觉。  
“停，吃饭。顺便认识一下其他人。”阿波罗的马车撒蹄奔驰时瘦子终于冲一旁的阴影里点点头，手中的盾牌和木剑随着一阵蓝紫色烟雾消失了。  
但洛根暂时没心情去琢磨和抱怨，一大早举木桩砍木人还有对阵，纵然他的伤疤好得差不多可肌肉和神经却嚎叫起哄，让他只想坐下来休息一会儿腿脚，从酸涩和灼烤之后获得一点儿宁静的甜蜜。起码这粥不错。  
“新人！”年轻而清爽的声音，一个暗金发色的年轻人坐到了他对面，模样才刚刚褪去稚气。他点了点头便用木勺搅着自己的粥不再搭理，等抬头那年轻人便已端着碗走到人多的那一桌，不知为何洛根感到方才那阵清凉也随之远去。注意到他的注视后其中几个人态度暧昧地点点头，但洛根所在意的只有其中一人——训练师似乎看到了什么——尽管他仍然无法理解对方是怎么去“看”的——他顺着那人的目光追踪，小女孩。  
训练师从栅栏之中伸出手去抚摸着那孩子蓬乱的头发，塞给她信件和一点硬币，看成色大概是杜蓬帝[4]。  
“那是谁？他的孩子吗？”洛根转过身去问自己身后坐着的人，这才发现对方的脚和手出奇地大，几近畸形。  
“只是个信使。”对方又好笑又惊讶。  
“谁的信使？”他不舍不弃。  
“这......我们都猜是那位队长的，毕竟再也没什么人会这么干。”大块头吸了一口粥咂咂嘴，“自从上一个火节来他们似乎分享着某种友谊，谁知道。毕竟骁将之战平手可不是什么常见的结果，而且没有人死去。”  
“亨利！”就在洛根刚准备好下一个问题时斯科特喊了一声，“大师要见你。”  
然后他回过头来：“如果听完故事了就去背木桩，洛根，没有命令不准停。”  
他注意到这是他第一次被用名字称呼，他也注意到训练师身后藏着个身形过于纤细的红发男孩，绿色的湿润眼睛始终躲在灰影中。训练师的神色柔和然而局促，几句话间甚至露出了笑容。  
真真切切的笑容。

他走。一步接一步，像是在推死亡的磨盘。沙石不再折磨他的脚板，沉重不再磨损他的膝骨，渴求不再占据他的脑海。他走。那个男人的左眼睑旁斜切过一道泛着粉色的刀痕，这使得他的泪水以一种怪异的方式流出，顺着那新鲜的伤疤蜿蜒曲折。他抬手去擦，却把沙土溅进了眼里，于是更多的泪珠行军而下。  
“我们的村庄被毁了。”他说，“罗马人。罗马人。”  
他走。现在连幻象也弃他而去，眼前只有黑暗，呼吸只有黑暗，触摸只有黑暗。似乎那团蓝紫色烟雾送来一碗水，似乎那些眼睛远望着他然后收敛，似乎这天地间只余下他一人，独受着木桩糙磨重沉之苦。大师的蓝眼睛。罗马人。想利用他的瘦子。鸽子。  
“可以停下了。”一只手按在他的左肩，洛根甚至没察觉对方的接近，“明早接着训练。”  
“我不干了。”他说，把木桩随意抛在一旁，震动从地面直达脚尖。  
“你在大师面前承诺留下。誓言就是一切，”训练师眼底的光芒似乎失控了一瞬，然而就像毒蛇的信子般很快缩回，“我不记得什么时候色雷斯人如此不重视承诺。”  
“我本可以自由之身接近西庇阿，是你的言语蛊惑了我。”洛根抬起下巴，知道对方能看清他的神色，“你根本不缺我一个人，不是吗？今天我观察了你的队伍，他们应付一场角斗绰绰有余。”  
“你自己做出的选择，现倒反咬我一口？以自由之身接近那位将军只是痴想，盖塔人。大师收留你是好意，且希望你留下的并不是我。你唯一对的是这里的确不缺你一人。”训练师扬开鞭子重新缠好，“要不是琴，你大概早就被那些贵族捉去做了宠物。”  
“琴？”直觉告诉他这是那个红发男孩。  
“我已说得够多，若你执意要离开，明早请求大师接见你吧。”训练师顿了顿，“那样两天后的角斗就需要找人替你对战，他所洒的鲜血——甚至失去的生命，因你的失信。”  
“大师改变心意了？”  
“你什么都不知道，”他像是在回答，又像是在自语，“你什么都不知道。”

“听说你两天后会去斗兽场，我给你带了块面包。”  
洛根正坐在干草上想努力择除那句毒药灌耳的“因你失信”，听到有人对自己说话立即抽出爪子，看到一个模样怪异的男孩举起两根手指打玩笑示意投降。他半疑着接下食物。  
男孩生着一身蓝皮肤，眼睛透着野兽黄，耳朵也形似动物，身后拖着的尖尾巴左右甩了甩：“请你不要太责怪斯科特，洛根，他已经替大师承担够多的压力了。”  
“这里究竟是什么地方？”洛根看男孩没有离去之意便掰下一半面包分给他，“你是那个能生出烟雾的小子，是吧？”  
“库尔特，日耳曼人。”男孩手指的形状活像蹄子，“至于这里，这里是异人的庇护之所，是仅存的自由殿堂，是诸神祝福之地。我这样连朱庇特亲眼所见都会转过脸去的怪物也能称之为家。外面聚集着画鱼的人[5]诅咒这里会降下神罚，那些罗马人则一直想处心积虑买走我们当做玩物，或者干脆除掉我们，还有一些本来是我们兄弟的人——抱歉，鲍比在喊我，这块面包你留着——我总能弄到更多。”  
烟雾从洛根的指尖消散去。

 

4：青铜制造，2个杜蓬帝兑换1个塞斯太尔斯。  
5：暗指基督徒。

 

1-3  
这天早上叫醒他的不是斯科特，而是那个暗金头发的年轻男孩。  
“鲍比，”他指指自己，“还不知道你的名字，新人，看来是不喜欢说话的类型？”  
“洛根。”他眯起眼睛向门口看去，可这小子倚着门框恰好挡住了大部分阳光，唯有影子窸窸窣窣地渗漏进来，“斯科特呢？”  
“这可问不得我，”年轻人耸耸肩站直身子，“他是个自由人。快走吧，去晚了那点粥底可就被刮光啦！”  
“你看上去很正常。”洛根寻着话题，背在身后的手摸到了那块昨夜磨尖利的石头，男孩的后脊光裸而毫无防备。  
“那是因为我会——”对方的头颅在回身的一瞬变为冰雪所能敲磨出的最细腻的雕像，“这样。十五岁成年礼那天我吓坏了父母的一些客人，于是他俩把我送到了这里。如果你要问我这是诸神的祝福还是诅咒——能在这大热天保持凉爽——我想是祝福。”  
石块因眼前的神迹从他手中脱落，坠在泥沙地上的声响不大不小恰好被对方注意到。静寂之中洛根捉住对方的眼睛，然而那蒸出水渍的透明瞳孔里什么都没有：“这么说你也是个自由的罗马人？”  
什么都没有。  
“我们这儿有自由的希腊人、高卢人、凯尔特人、阿维尼尔人、卡帕多西亚人......当然咯，罗马人。”年轻人掰着手指，放慢了脚步刻意与他同行。  
洛根的左肩立即感受到了一阵本该觉得舒适的凉意，然而现下这凉意寒气森森，透着一股无法言喻的阴冷：“我以为那烙印代表奴隶。”  
“不，”年轻人恢复血肉之躯大声欢笑，像是被什么最糟糕的玩笑话逗乐了，“你可错得离谱，洛根。”  
早餐还是那黏糊糊却什么味道都没有的粥。洛根跟负责盛粥的库尔特打了声招呼，选择了和冰人隔着一个座位的角落。然而今天他没清净吃上几口就被侍卫粗暴地拉起来，这满口酒臭的男人指着永远照不到阳光的深处角落，那里站着红发的男孩：“主人传唤你，该死的盖塔人，跟着那男孩走。”  
看来斯科特对大师说过昨晚的事。他点点头推开侍卫的手，走到红发男孩的面前。没有胡须，没有喉结，手臂圆润，声音虽然低哑然而更偏向甜沉：“跟我来，洛根，不要做出格的事。”  
“你是个阉人？”洛根知道一些波斯人喜欢这样的男孩，而这样的男孩非常稀少。  
“不，”这是今早他遭遇的第二个否定，琴走到楼梯的拐角回头微笑了一下：“我是个女人，洛根，看来没有人告诉你这个周所周知的秘密。”  
他皱着眉去瞅对方的胸脯，而琴已经向里屋欠身通报后匆忙走开。于是他盯着她袍子之下露出的白皙脚踝，直到大师从椅子上转过来对他招手：“洛根。”  
洛根并不作声。  
“明天是你第一次上角斗场，不是吗？”今天大师换了一身明显昂贵且精致的暗红色长袍，绣纹华美低调，双手上也多了几枚戒指。  
“是。”他说。  
“这里是一些第纳尔[6]，”大师从腰间摸出钱袋递给他，“拿去上集市做套铠甲，择些武器，再买些得体的衣服和需要的东西。琴会陪你去，斯科特应该已经回来在门口等着了。”  
他犹豫着接下紧攥在手心：“斯科特没有说起——”  
“那便把这些钱币当做盘缠，你的选择。”大师重新拿起合在桌面上的书，“对了，如果路上遇到位难缠的夫人，让琴和斯科特应付。”  
洛根更困惑了。先不提从角斗场地下室到这被称为庇佑之所之间的那段空白，这里所有人都异常古怪，这里发生的事情也充满矛盾，但听不到一声怀疑，也看不到一丝不悦，好像所有的一切都理所当然。  
他杀了人却没受到惩罚，他恶意对抗却仍被回馈以宽善，他以为他们是想要利用他的复仇之欲利用他的不死然而......也许是他错了。也许他该再摸摸这里的底细，搞清外面的局面，随后做出抉择。  
“大师。”他感受着这词语的力量。不是“主人”、“老爷”或者“大人”，带着服从和不容置疑。它听起来更轻松也更厚重。  
“去吧。”大师说。

斯科特看起来很疲倦。但他又处于某种不可解释的不安和紧张，抹嘴唇，语速迅疾，肢体动作远比在训练场上多得多。他们把洛根带到集市后就任由他挑拣砍价，凑在一起低声咕哝着什么，偶尔其中一人会沉下眉头表示不赞同，而另一人便会打着手势毫不退缩。  
“真是好久不见，亲爱的斯科特和琴。”生脆的女声，翡翠的质地和颜色。远远向他们走来位身形窈窕的女人，身后紧跟着为她遮阳为她递水的大批奴隶，一身白裙和梳得低垂的金发，脖颈上坠着和眼眸相称的纯净蓝宝石，直叫维纳斯见到也要甘拜下风。  
“夫人。”斯科特和琴双双行礼。洛根权当没看见，试了试刚上手的一把色雷斯匕首。眼见周围的人都开始避退，有什么人低声叱骂他：“你疯了吗，竟敢在市政官夫人面前挥舞武器！”  
然而那位夫人直走向斯科特，并不在意地位悬殊拉起他的手，向前倾着：“今天真是热得疯狂，不知什么时候才能降下一点雨来慰藉干渴。”  
他必定是听出了另一重含义。洛根从未见过斯科特这幅尴尬的模样，颊侧并不明显的浅红，喉咙里撮着不能说的话语，可比他平常那张脸好看的多。而琴即刻到那些奴隶所持的水壶里取出杯清凉的水来递给她：“弗罗斯特夫人。”  
女人只是不耐得看了一眼：“这些早都晒温了。”  
“大师的宅邸所距不远，不如到那里暂时避阴歇脚，如果您不介意角斗士的吵杂燥臭。”斯科特递给琴一个眼神后答话，正顺着女人的心意：“我倒是喜爱角斗士的吵杂，总比自己那冷清得没有人声的屋子好些。”  
“自然。”琴应和着，不想也被女人拉着手臂贴紧：“我正好有些话要对泽维尔说，嗯，一点小秘密。”

查尔斯·泽维尔平常是不愿意到阳台去的。那里阳光太足，直烤的人后背发痛眼睛发花，脚下门徒的呼喊和武器的撞击无论哪一个都会让他忧虑难安，想起些过往的事情来。然而他不得不陪着客人向下张望，艾玛·弗罗斯特总是兴致勃勃。  
“斯科特依旧是你的冠军，查尔斯。”她揪着草莓的尾柄舔弄着它，另一只手不停挥舞着扇子。  
“是的。”他回答道，紧捏着陶土酒杯。  
“记得我上次来是去年的火节，”她终于玩弄够了将水果一口咬下，“那场宴会叫人印象深刻。”  
“您真是过奖了。”他的脸色更加苍白，“只是区区——”  
“泽维尔，你不是不知道今年的锻造神之节皇帝本人要来吧？说些我受不了罗马夏日的臭味和无趣的人这样的话，像个娃娃一样要求讨人喜欢的新鲜花样，还把蠢兮兮的元老院的人一起带来狂欢。弗雷可不会接这样的烫手山芋，虽然他急于讨好他，但我们的新皇帝喜怒无常，他另有打算。但是你，泽维尔，你不一样。”  
“伟大的泽维尔家族。”他喃喃。  
艾玛从阳台上离开为自己倒了杯酒，一滴葡萄紫溅落在手背上被她毫无耐心地甩开：“但是我们都知道你那亲爱的朋友有可能会做出什么事来，毕竟他是除了你之外最熟悉这屋子的人，他还是除了我们这些人外最痛恨皇帝的人。我来提个醒，如果你总是对那些人太硬......”  
“艾玛。”他说，“谢谢你。”  
“不客气。”她重新走回阳台边缘凝视着下方某处，“我不稀罕你的奥雷和第纳尔，泽维尔，我想要的是别的东西。”  
训练场上喊杀、欢笑、痛呼、称赞。她勾起嘴角。许多人的不眠之夜。

 

6：白银铸造，较通用。25个第纳尔可换一个奥雷（金币）。

 

1-4

铁和血。他从头盔的缝隙里看出去。铁和血。  
角斗马上开始，但是场内的气氛还很是冷清。  
洛根作为新手，角斗被放在了第一场。不那么重要的上午，日头还没有那么足，鲜血和汗水也不及浸润土地，对战的都是些无名之辈，斗兽场里还有一些空位，主看台上的贵族显赫闲散地聊着天，没有人费心致辞和介绍。他没找到西庇阿，也没有大师。  
于是他低头再次检查带扣和匕首，向后瞄了一眼却没想到斯科特正注视着他。“赢得战斗。”他说。  
“你们的新人，斯科特？”一个金发大块头不知从哪儿冒了出来，和斯科特交叠手臂交换拥抱，带着股让人不快的熟络。  
“史蒂夫。我看到你们那边也添了几位新人。”斯科特侧身张望一眼，“弓箭手......还有连着铁链的双棍？弗雷的新花样？”  
“我提出质疑他自然不会听。”对方摇着头，“但愿诸神保佑，力量与荣耀。”  
“荣耀与自由。”他们就此结束谈话。斯科特重新背手而立，冲他郑重地点了点头。洛根只能把质疑先吞回去。  
铁门在他面前缓缓拉开。清渺而虚幻的喝彩。已经上场的鱼人角斗士用铁剑敲击着自己的盾牌。罗马士兵吹响号角与喇叭。微风。高贵的黑人下拉手臂：“开始！”  
他在怒吼，然而并不知晓为何他如此愤怒，只是这撕裂的声音让他痛快。洛根轻而易举地避开对方的第一招突刺，反而退了一步在稍远些的地方调整呼吸，等待对方的破绽。战士紧接下来的第二招直取他的头颅，这可在他的预料之中，洛根记得和斯科特对阵时如何吃的苦头，他用盾牌横在头顶接下这一击，扭转上身顺势穿刺对方的腹部。用尖锐的东西去刺，他的耳边响起那严苛的声音，每一击都是致命一击。  
鱼人角斗士因疼痛发怒了。他握住洛根的手腕把他的骨爪抽出，借力将他狠狠摔到地上，武器落下的那瞬洛根侧身一滚躲开，肩膀后头多出一道划痕。第一滴血。他再次一滚从腰间抽出匕首插进对方的小腿，趁着对方痛呼的间隙洛根从沙土里一跃而起意图切开对方的后颈，这就是致命一击。  
但这战士反而举起盾牌将他击到远处。  
小型的惊呼。一些人大喊着杀杀杀，另一些人呼唤着这战士的名字。  
克罗顿！克罗顿！克罗顿！克罗顿！  
好吧。洛根能感觉到那些观众开始集中注意力。无一人知晓他的名字。好吧。他倾下身子，对方携着能削断人筋脉的血风而来，意欲蓄力一击。找他的弱点。看。  
克罗顿！克罗顿！克罗顿！克罗顿！  
洛根屹立不动。在刀刃劈下的一瞬他跳起夹住对方的胸膛，爪子直捅向毫无防备的咽喉。  
克罗顿的铁剑深深卡进他肩膀的血肉里，鲜血喷涌而出。  
失去生命的哽咽变为振动从巨人的喉咙传递至他的骨头。  
他死去了，粉红色的泡沫涌出嘴角，他倒下了。  
斗兽场四周响起震天动地的欢呼。  
“好啊！可有人知道这位不怕死的角斗士的名字？”主看台上一位贵族问到，他扒住身前之人的肩膀努力向前倾着，“个头不高，却如此勇猛！”  
“洛根。”大师在此刻被琴推上看台，“他唤作洛根。”

洛根回到铁门之后受到了几乎所有人的赞誉。他们争先触碰他的肩膀，有些握住他的手肘，但他在意的仍只有一人。斯科特在人群之后，手里握着他已见过两次的布片，他摇着头，甚至没有祝贺他活了下来。  
他扒开其他人冲上前去：“这难道不是你想要的吗，罗马人？告诉我，胜利难道不是你想要的吗？！”  
“你在寻死。”斯科特用鞭子抵着他的胸口把他推远了些。  
“那是我自己的事。还有，该死的西庇阿在哪里？”他扇开对方握着鞭子的手。  
围着他的人都退远了些。  
训练师收紧下巴，他的头颅微微颤动，似乎在克制一涌而上的热血燃尽理智：“看那该死的看台，盖塔人。”他的语调覆着他不曾听过的尖锐和压抑，“只知晓复仇和屠戮的行尸走肉。”  
“你根本不明白！”现在他冲撞上对方，呼吸喷在脸上，“你又没该死的失去一整个村庄！你又没失去妻子和一个幼小的男孩！你又没看着所有的兄弟死在你面前！你只是个统治一切尽情享乐的罗马人！呸。”  
“够了。”那金发大块头揪着他后颈的领子把他拉开丢给一个长矛角斗士，“角斗场之外我们不该自相残杀。”

洛根不知道自己是怎么回到训练场的屋子里去的。他被那长矛角斗士推搡前行，一路上只想着自己将从未说出口的痛恨罗马人的原因竟那样吼给了所有人听，只想着他不愿忆起的妻子的微笑，还有他的年幼儿子稚嫩的骨爪戳在他脸颊上的痒意，只想着这些根本不像是角斗士的人。  
他本以为起码库尔特会来祝贺，但直到半夜也没见到一个鬼影。  
然而就在他翻过身去打算入眠时一股热气顺着打开的门飘进，来者是位美貌而坚毅的黑皮肤女人，银色的头发在头顶梳成高塔，手里持着烙铁，刻着那个字母。  
“虽然赢得比赛就能赢得烙印是规矩，但斯科特警告过我你不会想要它的。”女人瞥了他一眼，“你觉得戴上这烙印便永世为奴，你也根本不曾认同这庇护之所。  
“你也并不是痛恨西庇阿，不是吗？你痛恨的是所有罗马人，说不定是痛恨所有人，众神，这世界，因为他们一起夺去了你所珍视为无价之宝的东西。但是，洛根，我们全部都失去了所能够拥有的最美好的东西，这屋檐之下从未缺少苦痛和悲伤。但是我们不痛恨。我们也不曾想要用死亡惩戒自己。  
“我想说的就这些。你什么时候认可它——”她举起已经凉却成黑色的烙铁，“告诉任何一个人，我会再次来到你身边。”

 

0.

他正在耳鸣，这不是一个好现象。他的嗅觉几乎失灵，好极了雪上加霜。他知道自己的腹部被方才击败的长矛角斗士切开道深口，湿润而热气腾腾的肠子堪堪抵在最后的薄膜上没有挂出来。斯科特把双剑放到一旁，从还没来得及拖走的尸堆里扯下块还算干净的布绕了几圈，重新靠着墙角坐下来才发现自己的双手在发抖。  
麻木。精疲力竭。脑壳里的火焰正缓慢蒸煮仅存的意识。  
斯科特看到正前方的栅栏，处刑人和死囚的身影被切割开，前者用剑尖寻着脊骨的缝隙，后者流泪发抖引发欢呼，这大概是骁将之战前最后的节目。他看到周围只有静寂和伤痛，偶尔有得幸偷生的角斗士拖着脚蹒跚而去，胜利和荣誉。他看到头顶的那一小块天空，明净纯粹，划过一群鸟儿的森叠灰影，是总会盘旋在斗兽场上方的鸽子。这些敏感的小生物怎会忍受得了如此肮脏而血腥？

他坐在角落里静静擦拭自己的盾牌。  
本有个人拿着标牌大抵是来问他要不要下注，可瞧见他脸上的神色便转了脚尖绕开了。一些墨丘利[7]指挥奴隶把拴着铁钩的尸体堆好，拿着还淌血的刀最后一次检验生死。还有些打扮成爱神的少年揉搓篮子里的花瓣，偷偷递来些许个瞥视。  
他擦好盾牌，抖了一抖，抬眼才瞧见那蒙眼的角斗士已经在他面前站了半响，正仰头张望着什么，腹部受着伤，鲜血在腰带之上集聚成护城河。  
“斯科特？”他低声叫道，忧虑然而压抑。  
“今年你是骁将？”对方像是刚从梦境中恍恍惊醒，慢吞吞地问着。  
“我会是冠军。”  
“你会的。”年轻人顿了顿，“但是......”  
“总有一天你会成为泽维尔家族的矫将的。”  
“我不是这个意思。”斯科特叹了口气，“这一战之后你会赢得自由吗？你相信他们承诺的自由吗？”  
“我相信。”他回答，但不能否认这个问题推开他心底的某扇门。他当真能像普通人那般活着吗？当真能抛下血性和荣耀？当真——  
“可是史蒂夫，没有冠军，只有奴隶。”这年轻人重新抬起头，“你可能用目光穿透这沙尘，这栅栏，这屋檐，看到天空上盘旋的那些鸽子？看到它们羽翼展开时那无与伦比的美？看到它们拥有整个天空而不受束缚？可惜我们不是鸟儿，我们这些人永生都戴着镣铐。”  
“至少在角斗场上厮杀时我们是自在的。”  
“我本不该说这些。”斯科特僵硬地转开话题，伸出手来用力握住他的臂肘，“祝福你，史蒂夫，愿你赢得自由之后我们还能再相见。”

 

7：穿着墨丘利服装的角斗监场人，也有穿着卡戎服饰的。


	2. Chapter 2

2-1

高贵的黑人捻着一颗葡萄，他转了转手腕，片刻后将它重新放回盘子中：“你确定吗？”  
他面前站着个用兜帽遮去大半容颜的女人，一位隶属黑暗之客，可那阴影里生出的火红头发却变相得引人注目。这刺客腰间别着匕首，垂在下侧的双手紧紧护着形状奇诡的护腕边缘，半响才开口：“是的，主人。”  
“泽维尔不会那么愚蠢，”黑人站起身，摆手让贴身奴隶都退下，“他明知道那死刑犯是西庇阿的肉中刺，怎会留他，还把他送上了角斗场？”  
“西庇阿将军并不知道洛根还活着，当天的角斗他过了响午才来。”女人凑近了些，剩下的话语淬着软媚的致命，“也许泽维尔并不知道自己的怜悯种下了诅咒，毕竟并无人真正知道那野狼做了什么——可不止屠杀士兵那么简单。”  
“娜塔莎，你当不愧是我最得力的刺客。”  
“还有更鲜美的消息，主人，那位夫人也掺了一脚。我们可以把水搅得更浑。”

“执政官弗雷指名要你参加一周后的‘特殊表演’，洛根。”这天是奥罗洛手持皮鞭游走在训练场之间，不过女人似乎更乐意将它别在腰后。  
阴天。苍穹之上蒙着裹尸布般的灰蒙，压得极低就要触到头顶，积蓄在空气里的湿度沉甸甸的，这些看不见的颗粒和汗水混杂在一处更是粘腻，直叫人不快。可就是不下雨，炎夏只因这凉爽的希望才得以忍受，可这希望却戏耍起他们来。落散在四处无精打采的众人敷衍抱怨，猛一听见这话全都噤了声。  
“而你现在根本无法应付那样的战斗。”女人继续道，声音里有一股质地柔和的威严，与另一位训练师截然不同——斯科特哪去了——可周身的压力密集地让人难以呼吸。  
“今天开始你要和每一个人对阵，除非我的口令不准停。”奥罗洛挥手让其他人站成一排，“掌握每一种武器，具有非凡的耐力。现在让我介绍一下泽维尔家族的角斗士们。”  
洛根紧盯着女训练师看，可风暴唯在她的面颊旁安静栖息。她身上有股奇异的矛盾，洛根注意到她总会不时四下打量仿佛惊忧被发现或是惩罚，然而那股冷静的态度却使她迅速恢复镇定，这使得这位黑人女性生出些难以抗拒的魅力来。他略微抬了头，意外瞧见阳台上站着琴。  
琴也看着他。  
“沃伦，长矛角斗士。”这是他第一次见这生着翅膀的年轻男人，优雅而瘦削，羽翼上还涂着药膏，手掌细腻，莫不成是个贵族。  
“汉克，渔网角斗士，也是我们的药师之一。”手脚畸形的男人，说过一次话。  
“鲍比，追击角斗士。”会变冰雪戏法的男孩。  
“雷米，长矛角斗士。”那个推搡他的人，看上去是个高卢人，眼睛又深又黑，没有眼白，十分古怪。  
“彼得，重装斗士[8]。”没听过他开口的大块头，头发很短，颧骨高凸，手臂上青筋盘旋，是那种一上场便会赢得女人们扯开衣物露出胸脯的类型。  
“我所负责训练的女角斗士则在另外一边的训练场。”还有女角斗士？洛根挑了眉毛，试图从女人的绿眼睛中看出些什么来。  
然而琴别开了目光。

“非他不可吗，斯科特？你可知这会带来多少麻烦？”琴从阳台退下来，靠在正书写信件的斯科特身边，“你可知上一次的错误让傲星[9]家族蒙受了多少苦难？”  
她侧旁的男人什么也没说，但她能感受到他的思维，沉涩而羞愧，还有一些不易察觉的怨恼。  
桌上的灰色鸽子咕咕叫着偏头，翠绿色的羽根刺成弧形。斯科特把信塞进信筒里，这小造物挠挠英红的爪子，飞走了。  
“你还记得小时候，我们会用冻得硬邦邦的柿子打架吗？”男人忽然没头没脑的问到，“鲍比总是喜欢耍花招，造出些夹着石子的雪球来，有一次他将我的蒙眼布砸偏，结果毁了大半的院子？”  
“我记得。”  
“那时大师一直安慰我，那不是我的错。可那的确是我的错，毕竟我是我们之中唯一不能控制自己能力的人。而约翰，虽然表面上看他急于求成不肯听劝才——可那也是我的错，你能明白吗？我不能做出更好的计划。”  
“斯科特——”琴开始意识到她的话题太过了，她当然记得小时候的斯科特多么害羞而自卑，她当然记得他花了多久才成为如今的自己，她也当然记得他曾轻而易举的把手中的皮鞭交予另外一人却又重新承起所有重担，她记得一切。  
“我的错误太多了，琴。那些错误，有些可以弥补，而有些永远不能。无人能成就完美——而我连完美的一半也达不到，所以我需要一位接近完美的人。”斯科特站起来，手指在桌角画了一个圆，“他是特别的，琴，比我们之中任何一个都要特别。也许他永远不会信任也不会加入我们，但起码目前为止我们的目标......是一致的。”

 

8：此分法按照两个体系：类别和武器，详情请见维基百科  
9：指初代雷鸟约翰·傲星的死亡事件

 

2-2

这一周远比洛根想象的还要短暂。倒是应了奥罗洛的策略，他几乎一刻不停的都在战斗，日出便意味起床，日落便意味休息，其间流汗流血吃饭屙屎全然浑浑噩噩，那笑容戏谑的高卢人已然把他当成将死之人看待。有时是一对一，有时是多对一，洛根在这残酷训练下早把所有人的招式偏爱熟记于心，即使闭上眼睛也能从容应对。在训练上非常严苛的奥罗洛满意了，在临近比赛前的尾巴处允许他休息半天。  
“你能做到的，兄弟。”末了鲍比如此说道，蓝眼睛在微微一笑的瞬间变得幽深。  
其他人似乎并不乐意与他打过多的交道，谁叫他没有他们的烙印，并不是他们的兄弟。  
这闲下的半天洛根反而不知道该做些什么好。他倒不觉得疲累，也并不是麻木，只是这在梦里也念想的闲适来得太不真实，仿佛他做着一个梦中之梦，寻着某条诡谲的道路再也无法回头，也再也不会清醒。  
但他也在这时琢磨出诸多不对劲出来。即便只有之前偶然听到的只言片语，他也明白自己似乎对他们来说非常重要，可尤认为他重要的人在这一个星期多也不曾露过一面，而并未有人抱怨。这让洛根觉得自己所经历的一切都是所有人合力欺骗他的，他像是处在眩晕的漩涡之中，没有完整也没有真实，什么也抓不住。  
“我避讳真言，并不意味我所言即是欺骗。”这朝思暮想——倒也不能这么说——的声音突然间冒出来，斯科特正站在他小屋的正中央，换了一身便服，手中的陶罐渗出葡萄酒的清香。  
“怎么，来交心？”洛根的直觉能让他察觉出对方的意图。仇恨归仇恨、厌恶归厌恶、提防归提防、怀疑归怀疑。  
“大师喜欢叫这战前豪言。某些罗马的将军总喜欢在打仗前训导自己手下的士兵，好些的便流为美谈，坏些的就......”斯科特顿了一下，“落为笑柄。”  
“西庇阿的就是一坨屎。”他同意道，自顾自开了塞子便仰灌一口。有酒怎能拒绝，再说面前的瘦子在某种程度上......也不是无法容忍。就算他知道对方这是放下鱼钩意欲讨好。  
“他的魅力施展在别处。长老院的人便很欣赏他，好些罗马的贵妇人称他可有着朱庇特的神力。”  
“哈。”他嗤了一声，发现斯科特并没有拿酒杯来，这酒算是什么，送予死人的礼物？他们这些人不都当他是活尸么？敏锐察觉到他敌意的斯科特反倒坐了下来，脸上那股说教和控制的神色越发浓重：“你跟库尔特很亲近？”  
“算不上。”那男孩只是送过一块面包而已——兴许盛粥时给他的量也很大。  
“那你有没有注意到他背后的伤疤？”  
这小屋落日之后便只由星光馈赠些许光亮，看清对方的表情便是万幸了。  
“没有。”  
“我们是在一个村庄里发现他的。那些信奉唯一神的教徒认为他是魔鬼，是怪物，一刻不停地追杀他。而库尔特却仍是这基督的信徒，常常说起那些人多么仁慈，宽善，自律。说起他们那唯一神所许诺的来世幸福，让他们可以忍受现下的苦果，让他们去按照他的教律温顺。  
“你当也知晓沃伦。诸众信奉的众神中也有生着马身，头顶犄角的，更有神人结合生出的半子。倒也有些人愿意为沃伦购置橄榄油涂身，编制花环，可大部分人只觉得新奇，余下的还是一样的不安。  
“我们确乎与常人不同，这不同常常不在容忍和接受的范围之内。我们想得到很多东西，首先我们要活着。”他说，“活着。”  
洛根只是仰头灌下最后一口酒，把甜美的汁液从嘴唇上抹去。一两个都来教育他不要死，一两个却都也将他视为死人。  
这真是太可笑了。

“特殊表演”，就是屠杀。一般来说只有技艺极其精湛的角斗士才会授予此“殊荣”，如果他屹立不倒便会成为新的战神，而如果他在重重陷阱和对战中死去，那便不闻一名。  
有人想致他于死地。  
可惜他不会死。  
洛根第二次站在角斗场外的铁门旁，之前的余兴节目三两了事，全场的人都翘首期盼着最后的辛辣刺激。仍旧是铁与血，也仍旧是瘦子站在他身后，郑重点头。依旧不知道自己为何而来，也依旧疑惑这与复仇相差多远。  
他并未觉得自己的上一场战斗有多么精彩绝伦，只是在死亡面前哈哈大笑而已，那些狂热的观众就要把他奉为诸神之一。他们低语着他的名字，鼓点亦或潮声，千万的低语随着一种即兴的节奏聚成密云，不断盘旋在天空上方。  
这一切都疯狂而渗人，然而吞吐鲜血的猛兽却必须视之为力量。在竞技场上观众就是一切，连皇帝本人也会顺从他们的意志。  
大门拉开。  
玫瑰花瓣从天而降，浓郁的香气和破碎的汁水被一同踩在脚下。欢呼尖叫自下而升，性急的呐喊和几声口号被远托上天空。  
他举高双臂示意，对手是一位重装角斗士。这种全副武装的精壮大汉很难对付，但他终归会犯错误。  
活着，洛根一边同对方绕圈子一边默念，压低身子冲向对方发起了第一次攻击。  
匕首做幌子，骨爪从侧偷袭，对方大笑着灵巧格挡，根本不屑于他的攻击。洛根就地一滚避开盾牌的弹斩，就在巨汉挪动笨重身躯转身的那刹，洛根一跃而起攀住对方的后背，用头盔猛然一击，匕首顺势插入这蚌壳暴露出的柔软之中。  
第一声惊呼。  
干净利落。他从死去的巨塔上跃下，脚尖方才着地门后就跃出两只猛兽。雄狮猎豹，力量速度，他堪堪避开其中一只的利爪，因此失去平衡后倒，另一只的口鼻已经接近侧颈，他向下坠落，他丢出第二只匕首。似乎是刺中了那雄狮的眼睛，他听得一声哀嚎和悲鸣，松口气凭借直觉侧翻出去。  
他错了，侧腹被扯去大块皮肉。  
他睁开眼睛。  
第二声惊呼。  
另一张血盆大口近在咫尺，他伸出左臂去挡，疼痛，断裂，罪恶的粉红色糊成一团，整个小臂已经粉碎。洛根并不在意，上身挺动，口中大吼，右手骨爪直刺入这掠食者的咽喉。  
鲜血还未碰触尘埃，另一队角斗士已经上场，五个灵敏诡计的追击角斗士。洛根看了看自己卡在猎豹口中的左臂，抽出最后一把长匕首，毫不犹豫地斩断了它。  
第三声惊呼。  
他看见那些角斗士面露畏惧之色。他看见他们身后的陷阱呲出利牙。他看见一些胆小之徒缩起了眼睛。  
他再一次看到死亡协同自由准时到来，而他再一次拒绝了它们。

 

0.

他尊重他。这远比很多感情都来得珍贵和易碎。  
等史蒂夫注意到自己的绘画本上布满了鸽子和其他鸟儿的简略速写时，他才意识到自己受斯科特那忧心忡忡的一番话的影响有多深。他花去大量的时间打量天空，以至于克林特开始打趣他是不是想知道飞翔的滋味。  
他没有想过，就像他没有想过那些问题。  
他曾是一个士兵，士兵的职责是服从，而不是思考。  
但对方显然不是，斯科特在大多数时间里甚至不像是个角斗士。这让他对这位年轻人生出些特别的情感来，尽管那是他们的老对手。  
那时他对他的特别情感还不是尊重。  
直到后来的很长一段时间都不是。  
似乎打从玛维城建起不久史蒂夫和斯科特就处于一种微妙的竞争关系。之前史蒂夫、托尔、特查拉、克林特、赫拉克勒斯——甚至那位喜欢来角斗场上找找刺激的巨商托尼·斯塔克不过都是单打独斗各自出名，直到斯塔克将他们组成一个队伍，而弗雷接了手，与泽维尔家族的角斗士们对抗。  
但这种对抗打从一开始就是不公正的。毕竟泽维尔并不想在角斗场上获得什么，他总是有意无意的缺席；而弗雷则是利用观众的大师，他几乎在这里收获了一切想要的东西。  
虽然史蒂夫并不知道弗雷真正渴求的是什么，也不知道他这样做的缘由。尼克·弗雷是一座暗藏玄机陷阱共生的迷宫。所以史蒂夫保留着自己对他的信任。  
史蒂夫记得最初他们只是和泽维尔家族的角斗士们擦肩而过。那时艾瑞克还没有到地下角斗场里去称王，那时还有其他角斗士训练师也想在角斗场上一展风采。他看到的并不是对手，只是些才刚刚过完成年礼的稚嫩男孩，因诸神捉弄成为了牺牲品。也许还因为他失去了巴基，所以也多些怜悯和袒护——就像他第一次同斯科特说话时表现的那样。  
但他们交手之后就有很多东西酝酿着发酵了。


	3. Chapter 3

3-1

他屹立在沙场正中浑身是血，然而层层污秽之下并没有东西沐血而生。洛根反倒失去了感官。  
他听不见、看不到、嗅不着，他不知晓那些喜爱和崇拜有没有化为恐惧，他只知道自己在不停的前行、战斗、嚣吼，记忆在筋骨之下的动作依然标准致命，虽然某种束缚满怀恶意地阻止着他，把他捆了个结结实实。  
洛根的本能不肯屈服。他挥拳，蹬脚，甚至挣扎着去咬，虚无的一角因此破裂，他在剧烈的扭动清醒了。  
眼前是一张被放大了的脸，毛茸茸的眼睛露出笑意，细看之下沉淀的黑色里跳跃着生机勃勃的暖绿。那个送信的女孩怎么在这里？  
“你醒啦，”她拧干一块发褐的布料为他小心擦洗新生的左臂，“试着动动左手，有些骨头坏掉了，爸爸为你接上了金属。”  
“这是哪？”他的声音变调得厉害，粗粝的突起没法磨平，“你又是谁？”  
洛根发现自己似乎总是问着这两个问题，或者重复要求无法解答的谜底。这种持续的困惑让他总感到一种古怪的麻木，好像有什么人举着一面布满锈迹的铜镜，斩钉截铁地告诉他说里面的人像就是他，但他却什么都不记得。这就是我，是吗？这就是眼下的情况了，是吗？我活着，还要继续活着，对吗？  
“我叫罗娜，”女孩做完了手中的伙计，把下巴靠在他的肩侧，“而这里——人们管这里叫猪圈，不过我更喜欢地下角斗场这个名字。”

地下角斗场因一个名字而令人敬畏：艾瑞克。这曾为角斗场传奇的名字至今仍不能被大声说出，只有少数人会耳语起他的名字，还有些人至今珍藏着他的汗液，并相信它的神奇功效。这位角斗士从未战败，极少受伤，神色总是漠然克制，因而发怒时格外骇人。  
现今虽他已老去，眼角松弛下垂，发色全然银白，可精干的眼神及警惕的姿态仍保持王者风范。他深知自己的威严，发号施令只消一个眼神，他的信徒执行时必然忠心耿耿，竭尽全力。  
但也有少数意外，比如总是伴他左右的蓝皮肤女人瑞雯。这变形者是最为奸诈狡猾，心狠手辣，连王者本身也要讳惮几分。  
“救那个男人对我们有什么好处？”她问。  
他看了看她，避开话题：“你的任务怎么样？”  
“不错。弗雷从没有怀疑过我。”她慢吞吞的用手指卷着一缕红发，“只可惜我没法直接杀死娜塔莎。”  
“角斗场那边呢？”  
“自从这位不死者洛根那天出来上演了一场血腥盛宴，整个玛维城都沸腾了。”她半蹲下来换了一幅乖巧可人的模样，“那天被弗雷邀请去的西庇阿一看自己的肉中刺居然还活着而且成为了角斗士，当场脸都灰了，但是碍于场合他没得发作，一定是吞下这口气盘算日后好好算账。但上区的小皇帝不知如何听说了这件事，嚷嚷着火节来时一定要亲眼目睹这新传奇的真容，西庇阿肯定更是恼火。”  
“弗雷还是想着渔翁得利。”他淡淡评论一句，看着自己的双子从角落里一晃而过，亲密地挽着手。  
“大师那边倒是非常平静，只是听说加紧了女角斗士的训练，好应付火节的新花样。”女人重新站直时全副武装，左手在一边身侧挽了几个剑花，“说起其他情报......你不打算给我些奖励？”  
男人抬头去看时她又换回那副柔和讨好的年轻脸庞，只有眼睛仍闪着诡秘的点芒：“你想要什么？”  
“可多了，”她咯咯笑起来，显得更加年轻天真，几乎就像他们刚刚相遇时的少女模样，“毕竟我们这些恶人可不是单纯为了邪恶而作恶啊。”

“猪圈？”洛根试着活动了一下自己的左手。异样，发沉，发涩，金属在皮肉之下冰凉坚硬。  
“只是一个称呼，这里跟其他地方没什么不一样。”女孩平板地回答道，把拆下来的脏物放进一个桶里，转身打算出去，“再躺一会儿吧，会有人来给你送饭。”  
“我什么时候能出去？”  
女孩已经走远了。  
洛根当不会乖乖躺着，他瞄了一眼小窗栅栏间透出的阳光，估摸着已是半下午，嗅了一口弥漫着浅薄血味的空气，猜测这是个治疗室，又听了外面的模糊声音，可那几人的音调太低，说的也是异乡语言。他身上的其他伤口都没有大碍，于是起来走了两圈。屋子不大，陈旧荒凉，大约因为在地下因而透着股无法去除的晦暗阴湿，药草和粉末摆在柜子里，工具和碗罐整齐码在小桌上。  
往门口看去，框架之外则径直拒绝了一切光亮，连火把都没有，尽头大概也该有栅栏围成的囚笼。  
大师的训练场没有这么多的铁，也没有这么多的潮气，风和光都十足劲道，总会有什么人大声谈笑。医疗室杂乱得多，一不小心就会踢倒某种颜色浓稠的药剂，或者泡着什么干尸的酒，但是那秃了脑袋的医师打趣说只有这样他才觉得舒坦。汉克似乎抱怨过，不过也不了了之。一个人躺着会有另一个人守着，他自己有那么两次是斯科特亲自坐在旁边的，手里拿着书写板，见他醒了点点头，洛根以为对方会说些什么，但是从来没有。  
沉默还没有被解开诅咒。  
有脚步声在此时从黑暗的尽头不轻不重地回响着，洛根立马到床上坐好，可来的人让他愣了一下。  
是斯科特。穿着遮住额头的破烂斗篷，活像是街道两旁贩卖杂物的机灵商人。  
他举着那该死的没有味道的黏糊糊的麦豆粥，见到他端坐着的模样似乎也是愣了一下，随后把碗递给他：“吃完就回去。”  
“回哪？”他不接。  
“训练所。”对方继续举着。  
“你不打算解释一下？”他还是不接。  
“你会听吗？”斯科特皱起了眉，但语调还是平稳的，“你在意的是那些答案，还是问题本身？”  
“而你一直在躲着我——和我的问题。”  
对方抿直了嘴唇，本就很薄的肉色变为一条线。他垂下端举着的手，面具般的亚麻布条这次没能遮住他的退缩，这可真是稀见：“还远不到时候，洛根。”

 

3-2

盖乌斯·庞贝易乌斯·西庇阿一进家门就看到了远处向他冲来的马科斯·题图斯·西庇阿。小家伙穿着素色的衣袍，腰带在胯部晃晃荡荡，承自他母亲的金发洒满阳光。他一把捞起心爱的孩子，觉得他似乎又重了一些，仔细打量胖嘟嘟的四肢已显出修长的雏形来。他吻了吻孩子的额角打算结束这属于幼童的拥抱，可是马科斯又搂紧了些：“爸爸！”  
不到几年他就会改口叫自己父亲，他意识到，或许敬重，或许仇恨。或许不屑。但不论如何他会带着祝福成年，肌肉紧实完美，谈吐无懈可击，头脑聪明敏锐。希望他也会从对角斗士的迷恋中走出来——西庇阿为马科斯建立的训练所已经耗费了太多金币和精力，而现在局势危险，他不能许诺一个同样舒适顺心的未来。  
“马科斯。”紧跟在孩子身后的母亲语调严厉，可并无斥责之意。她穿着衬出樱粉面颊的大红长裙，手腕上缀着上次他从小亚细亚带回来的象牙手镯。他还记得自己和那商人讨价还价的场景，那下等人坚持这种稀奇玩意是从更远的大陆进来的无价之宝，而他用一柄剑止住了接下来的口若悬河。  
她戴着非常好看。  
“奥雅。”他伸出空余着的臂膀把妻子拉入怀抱，马科斯也伸出小手揽着母亲的脖颈。  
“盖乌斯，”她依偎在他的怀里，“你有多久没回来了？”  
一个一无是处的皇帝，长老院那群不知好歹的贪婪之徒，玛维城心有异端的执政官以及那位名门望族。更别提那个逃兵，现在他自己快成整个罗马的笑柄了。他被这些杂事缠得脱不开身，几乎忘记世上最珍贵的宝物在自己的双臂之中的滋味。他抛开面容上一贯带着的阴郁和冷漠，在妻儿之间露出笑容：“我总会回来的，不是吗？”  
“噢盖乌斯，”奥雅凑上来交换一个温和的亲吻，“这次一定留得长久些，好吗？”  
“尽我所能，我的维纳斯。”他牵着他们的手往宅邸深处走，却被一声惨叫拽回了头。  
一个奴隶不知是从哪里跑了出来，后面跟着两个举高沾血棍棒的卫兵。西庇阿安抚妻儿让他们先进屋子，心情颇为不好地走到那肤色发黑的奴隶面前：“怎么回事。”  
“他试图逃跑。”其中一个士兵擦了擦下巴，西庇阿注意到他的上唇被打得开了口子。  
“从角斗场，还是矿场？”  
“角斗场，主人。”  
“把他吊起来，从脚尖开始一寸寸打烂，流血致死了罢。让他们见见胆敢逃跑的后果。”西庇阿的黑眼睛是一块岩石，他转向这个受了奴隶侮辱的士兵，“至于你的办事不力......我相信你很愿意接受这个任务来弥补些，不是吗？”

“你到底受着什么任务？”洛根在看到门外的烈阳、马车和破衣物的时候，终于开始领悟某些事情了。  
与死亡擦肩而过的相拥总会带来点茅塞顿开的好处。  
地下角斗场的门外是一片沉寂，而这孤零零的马车在这片沉寂之中显得越发怪异。  
“把你送到安全的地方去。”斯科特坐到马车前檐，“你必须一直呆在马车里，中间会有几次波折，不要出来。”  
“我身处危险？”  
“你昏迷的这三天里发生了太多的事情。”洛根能听出来斯科特的声音里隐含着一吐为快的欲望，可这男人的自制力十分可敬，“总得说来，你里西庇阿更远也更近了些。他在秘密悬赏你，但你在角斗场里的表现开始像个冠军。”  
“你为什么也想让西庇阿死？”洛根琢磨了会儿，意识到对方一直站在他的视角去看这个世界，因此说服他留下至今，也同时掩埋了所有关于自己的事情。他必定也是想要什么的，人都是需求什么的，即便是被痛失与悔恨折磨为空壳的行尸走肉，也一样吃软饭，喝凉水，拉热屎。洛根知道自己不一定会得到回答，但是抛出一个问题就能撒下一颗种子——终有成熟的那一日。  
他靠着马车——这箱子，这囚笼的变体——前侧的边，去分辨斯科特的气味和呼吸：“你是在害怕什么？”  
这一句话似乎起到了诸神引导的功效。他闻见斯科特的气味发苦，这种后劲幽长的气味总让他嘴里发沉，舌根难受。  
“大师的身体一直不太好，有琴定期的治疗才坚持到现在。”对方慢慢地、慢慢地说道，“如果那一天真的到来了——我们这些被庇护的人就会面临一场不可避免的灾难。而我不会让这发生。”  
“你们难道不可以逃？”  
“逃到哪里去？”斯科特似乎是轻笑了声，但是马车正经过一条崎岖不平的道路，颠簸让空气中的细微变化不那么容易分辨了，“而且如果我们这些人分开的话，会灭亡得更快。”  
这么说他想要一个军队？  
但洛根觉得那枯萎的味道开始变得让人无法容忍，于是不继续深挖，换了个话题：“琴的能力是治疗？”  
“精神治疗。”斯科特的声音因那扮为男孩的女人名字而柔和了许多，他猜他们之间应该是有一段。可能一起长大，却发现对方变得越来越不同。  
“跟我讲讲。”  
“怎么，你喜欢她？”听起来该死的嫉妒和充满保护欲。  
洛根大概是哼了声，记忆浮云般飘到了往昔。保护欲。他的家乡，他是一位将军，入侵的罗马士兵，战败的自己。他趁没有人注意从镣铐里逃脱，屠戮了一帐篷的罗马走狗，差一些就能把剑尖贴紧西庇阿的喉咙。差一些就能再见妻子和儿子一面。差一些就能远离现在这一切。西庇阿留他活着到玛维城就是为了看他持久地经受折磨，并会以此为乐，但不巧赶上他们所说的大赦。  
那么近，他想到，他能看见烛光把他和他女人交缠的影子一贯而深到他的眼睛底部。那么近，他就能，重新回到漫长冰雪和短暂夏日的天殿里去安守自己的所有。  
等到他意识到对方很久都没有回应时马车已经停下。他听见呼吸加速，金属交接，叫嚣和威胁。他努力从木板缝隙间看出去，意识到他们被围击了。

这是一次偷袭。  
不知道是哪个环节出了问题，又是谁出卖了他们，或者这是演戏。  
洛根看斯科特从破烂斗篷之下抽出双剑来，左脚微微后移寻着个发力的姿势。那些掠夺者似乎没料到一个瞎子也能戏耍武器，其中两个哈哈大笑，露出发黑的牙齿。  
斯科特轻易利用了这种轻敌，不消费力就左右切开两份喉咙。  
看来这不是那种“波折”了。  
洛根不得不承认，斯科特的姿态非常......好看。以前与他交手时他只觉对方敏捷而从容，不知这种从容几乎算得上优雅。怪不得玛维城的角斗场观众那么喜爱这个瘦子。  
斯科特在包围圈之中进攻、防御、闪避，长剑仿佛双臂的延伸，两个无形的圆弧精确带来死亡，但是越来越多的人涌上来，未免有些力不从心。洛根犹豫了一下，还是从马车后面潜行下来，先拧断一个把哨人的喉咙——反正不听指挥才符合他的个性。  
然后他亮出双爪冲入战斗之中。  
其中有三根变成了金属，他颇有些不适应，但沉重如果利用地合理，带来的伤害很是可观。  
“你在暴露自己。”没有情绪。  
“你应该感到高兴，如果你被杀死了我会自己跑路，总有一天干掉西庇阿。”  
战局明显被扭转了，其中一些惜命的逐渐退去消失在山间树林之后，但仍有些强硬之人难以被击败。比如面前这位犹如巨岛的男人，一把两头带尖的巨锤犹能轻易击穿钢铁之躯。  
斯科特接下这人的袭击已很吃力，捉不到机会上前攻击。  
洛根见机使个阴招，俯身扬起一把尘土，巨人眯眼闪避。  
那一瞬！  
他没能一击致命。  
巨锤反而迎面而来，头骨定要开裂了。  
那一瞬！  
他被推了一把，得到机会再次从半空跃起去进行第二次袭击。  
这一次，洛根的左爪从巨人的后颈一直穿到口舌再抽出，确认妥当后准备迎接下一个硬茬。  
可他才发现——现下四周站立的唯他一人。洛根困惑地寻找着斯科特，直到他发现他被巨锤钉在地上一动不动。  
那替他接下的一击几乎把他撕扯成两半。

 

3-3

见鬼，他才是个不死者，而他明明知道！  
洛根被一种毫无道理的恐慌攥住了，他甚至不知道自己是怎么移开那凶器，查看斯科特腹部血肉模糊的伤口，又颤抖着发现对方还有一丝微弱的呼吸的。  
他可以承受这一击，而他明明不能。  
洛根发现这小子大概是受了祝福，伤口虽然面积很大，但不深，内脏如果没受伤，那他会活下来的。  
这本是个大好的机会，洛根本可以一走了之——他身上没有泽维尔家族的烙印，完全可以充当个自由人——然后再不回头。  
洛根从一旁大堆尸体上拆下护板和布料帮斯科特简易处理了伤口，把他拖上马车，抚摸着受了惊吓却忠心耿耿的马儿，希望它们认得路途。  
但是他的脑子里一片混乱，这个罗马人干嘛要舍身保护他，又有一个人要为他而死了，他的军队呢？洛根抽了自己的脸，吸口气沉在肺里，然后认清现在他不是什么将军，也没有人会为他死去——斯科特会活下来的。  
他们的位置变换了。洛根十分不熟练地驾着马车，一心祈愿快些再快些，而斯科特毫无意识地躺在后面的马车里，所有的愿望都消失在深浓黑暗中。

艾玛·弗罗斯特的愿望其实很简单。和其他典型的罗马人渴求——土地，财富，奴隶——不同，很简单，但却难以实现。  
一个属于自己的训练场，一群她关心爱护和教导的人，仅此而已。市政官塞巴蒂斯安·肖耻笑她野心的渺小，然而她也嗤笑他不知见好就收——他因此消失在政治的漩涡里，她因此改回自己原本的姓氏弗罗斯特，并得到了他的权力。  
她早已腻烦这种权力和维持它所必须付出的代价，因此十分羡艳大师。  
至于他身边既像是儿子又像是贴身奴隶的斯科特——艾玛·弗罗斯特早就看好西庇阿的角斗场，位置极佳，品味不错，能被很好地改造成她想要的模样——因此半心半意的帮助他的事业。  
在艾玛看来，斯科特过于看重未来。我们之后会如何，我们要为之后做什么准备，我们之后的之后又会如何——从而漠视了现下的许多迹象。但这男人身上也确实有些什么让她几乎想要据为己有。  
也许是火焰。她终于梳妆打扮好去阳台远远张望着，还是没有马车的踪迹。斯科特的胸腔里有一团燃烧的冷火。她的火焰早在离开家之后不久就彻底熄灭了。  
“派几个人去道上等着，一有消息立即告诉我。”她回头吩咐贴身侍女。  
“是，女主人。”身形纤细的女孩鞠了一躬急忙退下。  
此刻远处终于扬起尘土，艾玛轻叹一声走下这个避暑的清净地方，可驾车的人让她皱起眉头：“是你？斯科特呢？”

鞭笞会影响人的神经，这一点洛根早有体会。但是昏迷似乎也会。  
他驾着马车终于来到个房子里，感谢不管哪个神，这里的贵族女人是他们要找的人，而且似乎非常在意斯科特。她怒气冲冲的唤了医师，扔下威胁如果治不好他就等着断手被阉，然后提起裙摆走到了楼上。  
期间她根本没拿正眼瞧洛根。  
他在形容枯槁的医师身边帮忙，递出工具或是压住在疼痛中挣扎的斯科特，直到伤口被缝合。  
医师吩咐奴仆细心照料伤者，多擦身子多喂药后走出去洗手，洛根在此时听到了第一句意识不清的梦话。  
“会有那么一天的。”对于一个在死神手掌心里受着折磨的人，斯科特的声音十分清晰。对于一个神志不清的人，斯科特的顾虑也太多了点。  
一个女奴正仔细洗去他身上的血污和尘土，另一个试图把药汁灌进他的喉咙里，可试了两次都失败了。洛根走上去，帮忙掰开斯科特的下巴，女人看了看他。  
“这里是什么地方？”他意识到这是个开口的好机会。  
“弗罗斯特夫人的避暑宅邸。”女人的声音也同样纤细，一抹红晕攀上脸颊。  
“她有没有说我们来这里做什么？”  
“我不知道。”女人的态度忽然莫名急转直下，隐隐流露恐惧。她端着陶碗匆匆走开，看来是要再取些药回来。  
但洛根抓住了她的手腕，手掌里的精巧腕骨正在发抖，女人眼睛里都啜着泪花。他顿了顿，然后放她离去了。  
所有人都该死的有秘密。所有人都该死的有敌意。

 

0

史蒂夫并不轻易受人影响，更不轻易改变自己认定的信条。  
他喜欢单刀直入的事物，因而总是对阴谋诡计怀有芥蒂。他一直在坚持自己相信正确的事物，因而也走了不少荆棘丛生的路途。  
他曾认为死亡对于一位角斗士——战死沙场——是一种荣耀。不是这一次就是下一局，在扼腕叹息声中倒下，在安宁平静中奔往后世，尸首在屠夫刀下剁断，杂碎扔进下水流岸。也许能够火化，不过他想弗雷不会费那个心。  
然而斯科特——他一直在谈论生。这让他觉得古怪而又着迷，似乎人们常常挂在嘴边的“死后的我们会在后世[10]相聚”不是美好的诺言，而是恶毒的诅咒。  
“我不相信那些，”斯科特以一种刻意的语调评论，“也不相信那些基督徒说的天堂。我只相信现下，和活着的未来。”  
他们的确是不一样的。  
但他们又的确是一样的。手里握着武器，肩上负着责任，背后贴着光耀，脑中生着梦想。为了更好，为了善，为了自他们站立为领袖起就看向的星辰与飞鸟。  
以及未来，不知会如何的未来，然而确实存在的未来。  
一个死亡不可玷污的未来。  
活着，史蒂夫想，力量与荣耀，荣耀与自由。

 

10：afterlife，可自行理解


	4. Chapter 4

4-1

斯科特是不常做梦的。  
从记事到年少的那段时间连记忆本身都含糊暧昧，更别提氤氲开的梦境。他倒并不如何忧心这段空白，因为期间确乎没什么好东西值得闲暇时从脑壳里翻出来细细咀嚼。  
而从年少到成人时训练占去了所有精力，他每晚倒在床上的下一刻就会沉入昏迷般的安眠，梦若是有那便自发上演，一旦他醒来便慌忙收起袍裙，不留一丝踪影供人怀缅。  
成人之后——有段时间他的梦泛滥得可怕，以至于每次醒来他都要费上很久去确认自己是清醒的，现下发生的这些是真实的，不至于沉颓于虚幻的甜味中。那段时间之后——他便不常做梦了。  
所以现在当斯科特品尝到梦的滋味时几乎没能认出来，那欺骗的鲜香和扭曲的幻象让他觉得困惑，胸口发紧，四肢麻木。  
他能感觉到自己的手指穿过琴永远不可能留起的红色长发，将它们盘梳成好看的发髻。然而自很久之前她便拒绝一切触碰，更别提爱抚。  
“爱并不能修复一切，斯科特，”她转过头来面容空洞地说，真正的灵魂蜷局在面具之后，“有时甚至会伤你更深。”  
那面具随之染上火焰般的血污，金发的男人从那之后望过来，与他交换个兄弟般的握手，之后拉紧他不知所措的手臂，贴过来在他的颧骨上印下浅浅的一吻。  
“之后是自由。”他的睫毛擦过他的脸颊，细密得令人心悸，“可是自由之后呢？”  
这确实是梦——他清醒地意识到这是个梦。挡不住。  
就像一捧沙土从指缝间滑落，就像一片轻羽随风而逝，他挣扎晃动，想以此抓住些什么，他费力睁开眼睛，好容易把视线对准了从缝隙之中探出去，然后看到那位金发的战士欣喜地捉住了他僵硬弯曲的手指：“你醒了。”  
然后他探下身来在他的颧骨上印下浅浅一吻。  
最贴近他眼睛的地方。  
这让斯科特无意抓紧了对方的手，他还分辨不清力气的轻重，似乎把史蒂夫抓疼了，金发男人皱起眉间：“是伤口疼吗？”  
斯科特花了好一会儿才在喉咙里把字句拼合起来，开口而出的音调仿若来自后世：“不疼。”  
确实不疼，有些刺滋的麻酸，有些跳跃的痒意，还有股沉重。  
史蒂夫嘴角的弧度放松了些，但还是有一丝犹疑从蓝色眼睛里闪过。  
“你怎么在这？”他慢吞吞地坐起来，低头看了眼腹部还缠着绷条的伤口，史蒂夫把手垫在他背后扶了一把。  
“你应该问‘我怎么在这’。”史蒂夫用目光引导他环视了周遭一圈，这里明显不是艾玛·弗罗斯特的宅邸，更不是大师的，简朴得几乎是一处废墟，“快有一周我都没有收到消息，万不得已联系了弗罗斯特夫人，她留下了那位不死者，让我赶紧带你走。”  
“这是你的地方？”他喃喃，“——我昏迷了一周？”  
“我总得从弗雷手里留一些后路。”对方端给他水和食物，“至于你——准确的说已经一周半了。”

“我可不干，尼克，这一点后路也没啊。”托尼·斯塔克以夸大了的表情摆出明确拒绝，“我是姓斯塔克，也巴不得那些搞死我家老爷子的人不得好死——虽然我跟他没那么亲近。我也是个商贩子，商贩子是要做生意的，我不能跟一群死人做生意吧。”  
“事成之后你可以和更多的人做生意，斯塔克。”尼克·弗雷一向厌烦和托尼·斯塔克打交道。他太过随心所欲，却又同时聪明滑头，让人很难搞清楚他的心思和本意。名义上他在他的控制下，可弗雷没见过一次他肯真正顺着别人规定好的路子来的。他似乎有自己的一套近乎狂癫的哲学，也有着自己才会去信的神明。他记得斯塔克是怎么喝醉了酒在皇帝本人面前耍疯的，而那个没脑子的小东西居然还被奉承地哈哈大笑。他也记得斯塔克总喜欢左拥右抱许多风情各异的女人，可他心里似乎放着的只有一个人。  
现下他漫漫散散地挑拣着水果往自己嘴巴里抛，瞥向弗雷的眼睛里暗隐着冰凉的匕首尖：“我说，老尼克，你这话连自己也不信吧？如果你真这么想，我可要怀疑这些年来你是怎么爬上现在这个位置的喽。”  
“斯塔克。”他现在几乎是咬着牙尖了。他忘记说这男人身上最令他厌烦的一点——总是能若无其事的侮辱他。  
“我不寻求政治地位，老伙计，”托尼·斯塔克心情颇好地啃着苹果，“我才懒得去跟那些自以为血统纯正（他又在暗讽了）的杂种们勾心斗角。我也不缺钱。也许缺什么人，不过不干你事。下次试图拉拢我——想个妙点儿的主意，嗯？”  
然后他把啃干净的果核随手一扔，似乎是那么恰巧地落在了弗雷的衣袍上。  
托尼·斯特克无辜地眨眨褐色的眼珠，耸耸肩，笑了那么一笑，走掉。

“希望你没缺失什么记忆。”史蒂夫帮忙把斯科特用来缚眼的白色布带重新系好，“睡了太久之后总会有点分不清梦和记忆。”  
“弗雷那边没关系？他平常不总会用那只被诸神赐福后瞎掉的眼睛监视所有人么？”斯科特感觉缓回了许多，他从梦里逃开自在了。  
“很幸运。今天刚接你来这你就醒了。不然确实得好好找一番借口。”史蒂夫弯起眉眼，独处时他的笑意总是多些，虽然仍都含混在不易察觉的细微之中。  
“艾玛·弗罗斯特那边是怎么回事？她留下了洛根？”他问，感受着双肩上对方手心的热量。微微出着汗，纹路粗糙。  
“我不知道她的打算是什么，”史蒂夫的声音很低，几乎是屏着呼吸，“不过把一个沥青罐放在阴凉的地方总是好的，否则一点火苗就能把所有人烧得碎骨无渣。”

 

4-2

克林特觉得最近娜塔莎有些怪。  
他以往倒不是没见过这位女刺客伪装成另外一个人，或是红黑长裙光彩照人，或是粗布褴袍面容生灰。她一颦一笑可以甜美如蜜，她一举一动可以撩人如歌。可不是那群莱茵河边来的粗鲁男人——甚至女人们唱的调子，所有的词最后都得扯上下身的性器，末了还要挺挺腰。  
他最近也不与她共同出任务了。不知道尼克·弗雷对他们打的是什么算盘。本质上来讲克林特不是角斗士——刺客算不上，也许更贴近士兵。毕竟弓箭这种远程武器并不适合角斗场，暗杀也不太可行，虽然他很乐意演示演示如何只用闪避就能把箭头插进敌人的眼睛和喉管里去，或者趴在山头上解决一队人马。  
他知道娜塔莎会怎样潜行在人群里，把暗色披在肩头，随着他掩护的一支箭冲上前去用短匕首划开不及反应之人的喉咙，打起架来拳头也足以击碎男人的骨头。但是最近娜塔莎一直在用一种更精密的武器，他说不清那是什么，只是直觉性地觉得那不是娜塔的风格。那太阴毒了。  
所以他最近一直试图有事没事搭话找讪，从今天真是热得人连动都不想动到你觉得今年的锻造神之节小皇帝要来了这事会不会......？娜塔莎会多少显出不耐的蛛丝马迹来，即便神色平静如常，可是语调里总是缀着若有若无的腻倦。  
“塔莎，”他今天又揪住机会凑在女人身边，“最近我们都不共同出任务了。”  
“弗雷有单独的任务。”她把脸侧的红发都别到耳后去显出利落的模样，“一个人来做就足够。”  
“这么说可太伤我心了，”克林特发觉对方加快了脚步，于是干脆横跨一步挡道她面前，“以前打探情报你也会让我帮忙什么的。”  
“而这回不需要。”女人咬着饱满的下唇加了重音，但直视他眼睛时却软和了口吻，“我不想让你搅合进这摊烂泥里，克林特。”  
“我可以在危急时救你。”  
“我也救了你几回。”  
“几回？”克林特的瞳孔缩紧了许，似乎是要将面前之人打量个清楚。他终于抓住一个破绽，说不定能就此将手伸进内里去捉蛰伏着的魔怪来。  
女人顿了半响，似乎惊讶，也似乎恼怒，她的真正情绪隐藏地很诡秘，在阳光直射下凉薄成湖绿的眼底晃成抹阴影，最终浓结出一句：“别孩子气。”  
随后她推开他的肩膀向前走去，而他抱着手臂眯起眼睛。

西庇阿伸手唤来奴隶为他再添一杯酒，低头看着在他腿旁使着小孩子脾气的男孩，把陶土酒杯递到金发脑袋的前面：“你要尝一口吗，儿子？”  
“我不喝，爸爸，”男孩皱起鼻梁把杯子推远了些，“蜂蜜酒总有一股酸味，我不喜欢。”  
他倒真没想到会是这种回答，不觉被逗乐了：“那么，马科斯，你喜欢什么酒呢？”  
“上好的葡萄酒，会在嘴巴里留下甜味。”马科斯·题图斯·西庇阿仰头回答道，老西庇阿更加乐不可支，他弯腰扭着男孩的鼻尖：“这么说你很有研究，小酒鬼？”  
“因为爸爸喜欢酒，”他揉搓着被捏红的鼻尖，也笑了起来，“我想成为爸爸那样的人，然后娶一个妈妈那样美丽又聪明的女人回家，跟她生一堆娃娃。”  
“嗬，你倒是盘算的挺妙。”他干脆放下酒杯和那一堆纸卷，专心与自己生命的延续谈起话，“这么说你赖在这里不走也是因为想要学你父亲做的事情？”  
男孩忽然扭捏起来。西庇阿看着小家伙鲜嫩的脸色什么都一清二楚的神色，想着他说，他要成为他父亲那样的人。  
可他父亲不是那种值得去立起雕像，在石碑之上刻下丰功伟绩的人；也不是那种口耳相传，美德被几乎所有人称颂为诗句的人；他甚至算不得一个好丈夫和父亲，唯一的长处也许是招人妒忌和痛恨。  
“你每次回家都忙着公务，爸爸，那些保民官、将军和元老都很讨厌，他们不值得你陪。”男孩最终抓住他的袖角，把小手搁进他的掌心里，“多一点时间陪妈妈和我，好不好？”  
他蹲下来，男孩向前靠进他的怀里，贴着他的心口，而他说：“好。”  
他偏着下巴去亲吻男孩的头顶，眼睛却上翻看着窗外掠过一只飞鸟。他忽然有些痛恨自己在这时还想着，有很久都没能拦截到斯科特和史蒂夫的信件了，暗杀那个野蛮人的计划也制止不前。  
他怎会让那些人得逞，他还有一整个未来值得期待。

克林特期望能找到弗雷和他谈谈，可是他不在。弗雷的副手之一希尔根本懒得搭理他。队长也不知道在哪里，八成是拿着画画的本子去了郊外——他还有栋自己的小屋呢。克林特在宅邸和附近训练场寻觅了半天——人都哪去了——最终在还没有赛事的角斗场看到了别人称呼为“黑豹”的特查拉，在烈日下对着根木桩猛砍，汗流浃背，也不嫌热的慌。  
他很沉默，除非必要绝少开口，生出股不好相处的气质来。克林特对从这人口中得到些消息甚至证实都不抱希望，于是也捡起一把剑刃开口的钝剑冲着同样沉默的木桩出气。  
而特查拉在此时停下来，擦着额头上不断流进眼睛里去的汗水，似乎是那么不经意地往某个方向瞥了很是刻意的一眼。  
克林特偷摸望过去，原来角斗场那边站着个对家的白发女人，于是他清清嗓子：“她是泽维尔家族的。”  
特查拉隔了一阵才扭头来，嘴里喘着粗气：“我知道。”  
“我有那么一回也是拿那种眼神去瞅娜塔的，被她发现后一顿好揍。”克林特咧嘴抓抓脖子，“所以我建议你克制点儿。”  
“你到底想说什么，鹰眼？”特查拉这话倒并不是被冒犯的反责，虽然冷淡了许。  
“你最近有没有看见娜塔莎？不觉得有那么点奇怪？”  
这倒使得黑皮肤的男人重新陷回那种令克林特捉摸不定的沉默，他把剑插到沙土里，画着克林特不懂得的符号：“我不晓得，克林特，似乎从上一个锻造神之节后我就没见到过娜塔莎了。”  
“这不可——”  
“我不是说现在出现在宅邸那位，那不是娜塔莎。弗雷知道，他一直都知道。”

 

4-3

娜塔莎——瑞雯，确乎十分厌恶弗雷给她单独交代的这件任务。  
某种程度上来说她并没有对鹰眼这小子撒谎，谎话说一半，还覆着真实的外壳，不然就太容易叫他人识破。但是克林特的纠缠与试探开始愈发不容轻视，也许她该寻摸出什么方法把这小个子处理掉。  
变形者为了完成任务裹着件希腊披篷，海边港口特有的鱼腥正大摇大摆地吞噬着原本的布料气味，让她忍不住想要走到远些的地方，更别提一些水手已经注意到她并和自己的同伴打着眼色。她记下他们的脸，晚些回来收账。她在海面上找了又找，看了又看，耐心已经浸透了这几水钟之内把鱼虾开膛破肚的鲜血。  
她宁愿和那个从不露面的同谋者待在一起，尽管那人只余下骨头又涂满鲜血的脸一样让人难受。说起话来还咔哒咔哒响。  
但他的野心足够大，他的胃口足够好，他能给予的足够多。这让瑞雯很满意。  
瞧，那人终于来了。从海里来。  
红黑相间的衣物勉强才能裹住重要部位，可神奇的是面具还服服帖帖的包着整个头颅。这人的嘴巴从水面上吸进第一口气后就没消停过，他一边诅咒着众神一边扯下身上湿漉漉的水草，爬上港口，一边痛骂着胆敢接近他十步以内的倒霉蛋一边抓挠着身上裸露在外的地方，走到正中，嫌自己还不够惹眼似的。  
疯疯癫癫。瑞雯嗤了一声，虚假笑意随之撑开她的嘴角：“韦德？”  
“我是韦德韦德是我全天下你再找不出第二个。”男人的舌头保准是受过什么赐福的，“我说能不能先给咱找点什么衣服换一换我可不想这么去见雇主生意不能这么谈是不是。”

斯科特垂头望着紧握缰绳的史蒂夫，对方也正仰头注视他，语调克制：“你才刚刚恢复，斯科特。”  
他自然能听出那之后满溢的不赞同。斯科特把自己的右手轻轻覆在史蒂夫的肩上，不发一言，直到金发男人轻轻摇了头，妥协着下压眉脚。  
“箭在弦上，人在马上。”斯科特试图解释，马儿善解人意地喷了声鼻息。  
“有件事——”史蒂夫还是没有松手，“该先跟你说。”  
这幅神色直让斯科特喉咙发紧，心跳狂奔。上一次他见到史蒂夫露出这样表情还是对方说起他那失踪了的兄弟巴基的事情，斯科特知道自己必须先下马了。  
“你才刚清醒就急着回去，不知道现在玛维城变成什么样子。大师的宅邸在四天前被攻击了，伪装成打劫，实际上——”他斟酌着言语，眼角一滑被他的脸色吓住，急忙补充：“没人死去，只有伤者。”  
“那我更须马上回去。”  
“太危——”“不能让别人看见我们——”  
“就到城墙。”史蒂夫坚持，他用双手拖住斯科特的脸颊，呼吸拂过他的上唇，“别反驳我。”  
“接洛根这次是个意外，”斯科特皱起眉头毫不让步，哪怕对方的嘴唇就在一指之外，“我可以解释。”  
“借口驳回，士兵。”  
一吻之后斯科特只有不出声的叹息：“就到城墙。”

“我不给光头打工。”这是自称韦德的男人到达行政官宅邸后说的最短一句话。  
弗雷现在的表情活像是被刚刚咽下的硬肉葡萄噎到，独眼里难得露出惊诧和愤怒：“你刚说什么？”  
瑞雯退在一旁，眯起眼睛继续打量这轻而易举出言不逊的男人。他现在摘下了面具——应弗雷的要求——可那是怎样一张脸啊。烧伤、疤疮和五官随意揉把在一起，部分骨头外凸，就像把颗正常的人头在石头上狠狠砸碎又将残片拼装起来，并以此种扭曲为乐。  
“嗨难不成我说的话你们听不懂：我不给光头干活儿。因为我自己是个光头所以一看到光头就会产生同感想起以前不好的回忆来那种回忆可不是说忍受就忍受的。”韦德耸耸肩后就直立不动，似乎动作只是言语的陪衬。  
“你——”  
“没人能杀死我，老黑，我也没远亲近朋让你要挟，”男人抓抓泛着病态粉红的后脑勺，难得断了句，“实话告诉你要不是你开的价钱不错我才懒得鸟你。”  
弗雷重新置办好面容上的淡漠，立即明白这番话之后的意思：“那么你想要什么，活尸？”  
“你身边那个男孩。”韦德随手一指。  
想要筹码。  
尼克·弗雷回头看着自己的贴身侍仆，彼得已经跟随自己两年。惊惧让男孩原本清澈的目光浑浊成乌云，泪水看上去就要垂落，但弗雷已经点了头。  
那便给他。

 

4-4

斯科特知道自己伤口上的缝线肯定撑不到进城，自欺欺人的麻木在腹部溃散得一败涂地，但他咬牙，把这自作自受的报应苦果放进嘴巴里使劲嚼碎了无声咽下——毕竟值得。  
他不知道洛根有没有发现他的诡计，毕竟他的昏迷不在原本的控制之内。他计划“我们回训练所”，但识途的马匹却将他们送到了弗罗斯特夫人的避暑所；他坦言“中间会有颠簸”，但显然弗罗斯特雇佣的人显然不知道什么叫见好就收——倒也真戏真做。一个贵族女人的马车在半路受到袭击，不明就里的玛维城人会怎么想？定会查清的弗雷和西庇阿又会怎么想？  
但他还不知道会是谁会直接把火烧到大师的宅邸。纵火者的手上必会留有黑灰，纵火者不是癫狂愚蠢就是受教唆者蛊惑，这会让他们很快现出原形。  
一路顺利。  
斯科特穿过最后的树林直奔城门，没有回头。他知道史蒂夫会停马在那些高耸树木的阴影中，浅蓝色的目光一直延伸到大门在他背后合上。  
这让他失血过多的胸腔里暖和了许多。  
进门后他立即扔给守卫一个钱袋，偏头看着士兵身后的一条小路。守卫掂了几下，长矛仍然斜在他面前。  
斯科特呼出一口似乎飘着血沫的吐息，丢下一个更大的钱袋。守卫眯起泛着脓黄的眼睛，让开了身后能供马匹在城中飞奔的行军路。  
斯科特继续急行。

他回到宅邸后门时似乎一切如常。阳光很足，风语活泼，院子里吵杂的声音里依稀能分辨出他熟悉的声音。斯科特没料到下马反而成为了现在最大的难题，到底还是又撕开了一次伤口，要不是扯着缰绳可能双膝一软跌倒不起。  
译码和术士的情报已经堆满了面前他们约定好的隐蔽点，斯科特拿起这些手抄本快速翻到四天前，第一句话就足以让他耳朵发鸣呼吸停滞。  
“斯......斯科特？”琴本是要来备马外出的，却意外见到面无血色、很久都[11]不露面、没有人知道消息的人就在自己眼前。但男人没听见她的呼唤，他挺直而又摇摇欲坠，他坚忍而又从未如此脆弱，她小心翼翼去触碰他的手，把他拉到自己面前。  
“......琴。”男人回神，低声呼唤，几近一句祈祷，“带我去见大师。”  
“大师！”  
琴焦急得追在斯科特身后，她从未见过他如此失控，甚至一年前那次她被——也不曾如此失控。他否认、愤怒、不解、绝望，还有杂乱成一团的情绪琴根本无法分辨，她看见大师惊讶地从椅子上转到他们的方向，注意到斯科特和他的伤口、他的神色、他的思绪后几乎想要站立起来好让自己的养子不至于再三受伤。但他没能成功，只有伸出手臂，扶住斯科特的肩头，给琴一个眼色让她立即叫医师和其他能帮上忙的人来。  
“斯科特，你经受了什么？”  
琴点点头没有半刻犹豫。  
“大师。”这次斯科特的语调趋于稳定了，他死死抓住大师的袍脚，好似想要让自己手指的触感说服这一切都是真的，“大师。”  
“我在，斯科特。”大师轻声安抚。  
“您没事就好。”他阻止不了冲破口的呼吸，仍然压低头颅，伤口一动一痛，“您的病情稳定了吗？”  
“有琴帮助我。”大师抚着他的发顶，“如果你要问城里的传言，那次入室盗窃是在我和所有门徒参加角斗时发生的，只是伤了几位奴隶。偷走的也并不重要。大法官正在处理。”  
“弗雷还在逼迫您跟他会面签订那个条款吗？”  
大师看到琴带着医师和所有关心斯科特的人跑了上来，门口人头攒动，鲍比已经挤了半个身子进来，还是沃伦拽住了男孩。  
“我已经签了。”  
“您——”他的声音卡在半截，而大师已经听到了斯科特内心的想法。  
“先好好休息，斯科特。”大师的手从发顶移到太阳穴，一个管用的小把戏，斯科特迅速沉入安眠，随后他对门口皱紧眉头的医师颔首。  
那句话永远都不必说出口。

大师能听到一切。  
他自拥有记忆之后所记得的全部都是声音，这些不曾停歇却不属于他的声音即便在梦境中也不肯安静。查尔斯·泽维尔曾试图用在至高至善的朱庇特神庙祈福的橄榄枝捅进耳朵，曾试图用最高规格的祭祀品上供众神，曾试图躲到荒无人烟的小岛生活，只为求得一刻无声。有一段时间他被它们逼的发疯，常常口中乱语那些在他心中翻搅的想法，所以他年轻那时的称号不是大师泽维尔，而是疯言泽维尔。  
有那么一天，他不再与它们抗争了，精疲力尽地倒在声音构成的无形监狱中，顺从它们，让它们河水般流过他的心，却发现并不留下除了蒸发之外的一丝痕迹。  
他自此学会忽视它们，随后又学会怎样挑拣出其中的宝石珍珠，最后学会用它们分辨同类——他因此发现了艾瑞克，他的养子，还有他的学徒们——利用它们对人做出神迹般的事。  
他也曾滥用这种——祝福，用它获得些不为人知的乐趣，也让他在无聊虚假的宴会上可以不费功夫就博得上位者和佳人的欢心。  
他也曾强迫他人按照自己的想法为事。  
他也曾以为这样能让他与所有人亲近。  
他能听到一切。  
——只除了艾瑞克，自他们在77年决裂后便不再是无话不谈无物不享的朋友——也许远不止朋友。  
弗雷和西庇阿也好，弗罗斯特和斯科特也好，他们的一切都明晰如晨星。还有制控着弗雷的东西，或许以为自己隐藏得很妙。  
既然现在这东西胆敢把手伸进他的庇佑之所——也许是时候开始干预了。

 

11：罗马人以8天为一周，第九天集市日，“一周半”很久。


End file.
